


Draw Me Naked

by YT_chan



Series: OiKageYear 2019 fics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Nudity, OiKageYear, Swearing, kageoi, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: Oikawa needs to complete his end-of-year assignment, it should be straight-forward enough, but it turns out Kageyama is modelling for him naked and now he doesn't know where to look.June - Model AU





	Draw Me Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tokshoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokshoh/gifts).

> Hello everyone! A longer story than what I've been posting recently, but I hope that everyone enjoys it!  
I do apologise though, I was in writer's block for the last half of this, so sorry if the quality of the writing deteriorates as you read further on ;^;
> 
> I also deeply apologise to you, Tokshoh, since I wanted this to be really nice for you but ahhhh writer's block is terrible!! I hope you still like it anyway! And I'm specially gifting this to you, because you always support not only my works but everyone else's too! I always see your lovely comments everywhere and I think what you do is really amazing, you give writers out there the encouragement to keep pushing through and the sweet feedback really makes their days, including mine! We all need more readers like you! So thank you to you for being such a nice role model for all of us!
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

Art was always a subject Oikawa couldn’t stop loving, there were so many different routes to take with it and each piece of artwork he had ever had the luck of seeing looked like other-worldly masterpieces. All the possible different interpretations to an abstract piece, the technique behind each brushstroke of work, the tenacious study of anatomy to build sculptures and other structures alike, Oikawa admired it all. But he wasn’t just an admirer of art, he took part in it as well. In fact, he was one of the top students in his year at the academy, getting consistently high marks and even having some of his art showcased to the public.

He knew that his skills lied in the way he could replicate fine and intricate detail of any piece, to the point where it looked like the original itself, and not only that, he could create those immaculate details himself in his own work. And thus, the assignment they had for this semester couldn’t be any more suited to him. He would get a high grade for certain, as the assignment was to present a still life drawing of one of the models that they would be assigned with. Oikawa also knew that while other people will get flustered from having to illustrate a naked model, he, on the other hand, wouldn’t let something like that from distracting him to include all those fine intricacies.

Their teacher was a very easy-going woman, who loved to make jokes despite being professional, but Oikawa like that about her. She never forgot what the true definition of art was, and that was expressing yourself.

“Alright everyone, I know we’re all excited to see these hot naked people,” Oikawa chuckled aloud at that, a few girls across the table blushing from his display, “but we need to settle down. And don’t forget, this is for your end-of-year assignment, so stay focused.”

Beside him, Kuroo nudged his arm, and just by his face, he could already tell what idiotically perverted things he was probably thinking of. He sighed, but didn’t stop Kuroo from talking.

“You know we get to do this assignment out of class right?”

“What?” _No_, Oikawa didn’t know that, he thought as he watched Kuroo’s face flush, no doubt thinking about something ridiculous.

“Imagine: a hot guy sitting naked on your bed, while you study them intently.”

“You’re gross.” Kuroo laughed obnoxiously, obviously not offended one bit, but just amused. “And it might not even be a guy,” Oikawa said, with his own blush creeping up, “it might be a girl.”

“Now that’s gross.”

The girls across their table were such bad actors, pretending to not listen in on their conversations but then reacting when they heard their blatant revelation of their sexual orientation. Oikawa side-glanced the one with the ponytail, catching her gaze. She looked away.

“It’s a good thing that’s not going to happen though.” Kuroo said with his elbows on the table.

“Why so?” Why did it seem like Kuroo knew more than he did when he shouldn’t?

“We get to choose our partners, duh.”

An eyebrow perked up on Oikawa’s face, an expression showing that he was intrigued, but that instantly vanished at Kuroo’s terribly repressed laughter.

“Why are you laughing?” Oikawa huffed, narrowing his eyes at Kuroo, “You know something, don’t you?” Kuroo shook his head, but burst out guffawing anyway, catching the attention of a few people on the other desk. “You do know something! Tell me what it is!”

But Kuroo always had a contagious laugh and Oikawa couldn’t stop himself from joining in, shoving the other boy playfully as they giggled stupidly. He supposed he could drop the topic, he’ll find out soon anyhow.

* * *

Watching Bokuto shake Kuroo by the shoulders, he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, especially when he was without a partner. Apparently, there was one model missing who, according to the teachers, was running late. And Oikawa, for some reason, hadn’t been able to choose a model out of the ones already present, which meant that he was left waiting for the late comer to arrive, and therefore would be automatically paired with them when they did come. Everything went by so quickly, Oikawa felt like he was being set up by an entity far greater than humans, something like Fate. It was all too much of a coincidence, and Bokuto’s presence wasn’t helping at all.

Bokuto was in the other class, now here to act as a model, from that, he could conclude that it was class 3-C that they were going to be working with. There was a reason why he didn’t like that class, and if his hunch was correct, this was going to be a very terrible assignment for him-

“Ah, you’ve finally arrived. I thought we told you not to be late for this specific day.”

“Sorry.”

Oikawa couldn’t bear to turn around with the knowledge of just who had entered the class, he couldn’t face the music, ironic as it was since music was a form of art.

It made sense now.

Oikawa glared at Kuroo, but of course, he had to save his venom for the real problem here. No wonder Kuroo was laughing so much before, he knew what class would be modelling for them, and he probably found out all that information from Bokuto who was in that modelling class. He _knew_ he’d be partnered up with Kageyama. And to pile things on more, Oikawa didn’t know who he should strangle first: Kuroo, Kageyama, or himself. Either way, this was the end-of-year assignment, and just as his professor had said, he needed to stay focused.

“Kageyama, you’ll be partnered with Oikawa.” This was the reality Oikawa had to face. He felt like screaming.

Kageyama approached him, face blank as usual as if this situation didn’t bother him one bit, and maybe it didn’t. Kageyama never did despise Oikawa’s talents as Oikawa did Kageyama’s, instead it was always that stupid admiration of his that made him irritating. Kageyama also majored in art, and with their classes mixed of different year groups, Oikawa and him were in the same class last year. Luckily that didn’t happen for this year, but the frustration was just as it had been before.

“Oikawa-san.”

“Tobio-chan.”

The snickers from behind them were from Kuroo and Bokuto, no debate required for that. He didn’t need the public humiliation accompanying him with his project, so he took his model and left the class, as did many of the other students.

* * *

They were in Oikawa’s dorm, which if he remembered correctly, would be devoid of any other person for the rest of the day, as was the routine on Wednesdays. He took a deep breath, then set about to collect all of his art equipment such as his sketching pencils and canvas, while Kageyama sat on his bed awaiting instructions. The sheer coincidence of this situation was surreal, but Oikawa wouldn’t let this hinder his assignment. And after all his inner boasting too about not getting flustered from naked people, this had to happen. He wouldn’t have minded if it was someone he didn’t know, at least then, he wouldn’t have to see them again and the mental image of their naked body wouldn’t replace them every time he did look at them.

This was going to scar him forever, so he might as well get this over and done with as quick as possible.

He sighed again and then peeked at Kageyama only to find him staring at him. Heat rose to his cheeks as he snapped at him.

“What are you staring at?”

“I wasn’t staring.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, but Kageyama was an honest person, so he had no choice but to believe him anyhow. “Should I get undressed now?”

Oikawa gulped, heart pounding fast. He nodded.

In all honesty, Oikawa knew there was nothing to be nervous or embarrassed about. He knew, despite never wanting to admit it, that Kageyama was very good-looking. Not just his face, but his body too. Unlike others who would probably have the dissatisfaction of sketching someone who was only average in attractiveness, or dare he say below average, Oikawa reckoned he was more fortunate than others in that sense.

He took another peek at Kageyama, but his heart stopped at the sight before him. His chest rose and fell at a quickened pace, the heat that had shot to his cheeks now spread across his body and somewhere near his lower stomach region. His eyes, which were blown wide, stared at the way the light bounced off each of Kageyama’s toned muscles, the way his hair sparkled in the sun and how his face, ever so stoic and serious, displayed an expression of deep mystery. Oikawa’s hands shook. Kageyama was the most beautiful kind of art Oikawa had ever seen.

Their eyes met. Oikawa flinched and coughed into his hand to hide their shaking, his blushing face and the fact that he was staring. From then on, he refused to look at Kageyama in the eyes, and… down there. He couldn’t actually believe Kageyama would agree to be naked in front of someone else like this. And chances were Oikawa’s art would be showcased yet again. Something about that idea this time didn’t sit well with him.

“I’m ready.” Right. Now all he had to do was position Kageyama in a suitable way.

“Just sit on the bed, close to the window.” He did as he was told, and sat down, facing Oikawa, legs spread. Everything was on show. “Tobio-chan!” Oikawa hid his red face behind his hands, urging his furious blushing to die down. “That angle is unacceptable!”

“What do you mean?” There was no way Kageyama didn’t feel ashamed about this, he had to. How could he so easily just flaunt himself, where was his dignity?

“Just- sit to the side. And put your leg up a little.”

Not going to question why Oikawa was acting so weird, Kageyama sat to the side this time, and lifted his leg a little.

“Other leg.”

The lighting from before was perfect, but now, half of Tobio was shrouded in shadow, the view of the definition of his muscles distorted. This wouldn’t do at all.

“Stand up for a second.” That was much better, this time, the gloss of his hair was more prominent and his eye colour could be seen better this way too. But, it still wasn’t what Oikawa wanted.

After about ten minutes of rearranging his model to get the most impeccable position (but also in a way that wouldn’t _reveal_ anything), Oikawa was finally happy with the pose. And just for future reference, he took a few pictures of Kageyama there, making sure to take note of how the lighting was as well. Kageyama was sitting on a chair, right elbow leaning on one arm support and head resting on the closed hand. His right leg was crossed over so that his foot was on the opposite knee, and his left hand came forward on the arm rest. The image was perfect: a cold king sitting high on his mighty throne, elegant looks too dazzling to defy as his eyes of dark azure pierced down on the commoners, his handsome figure distinctly of royal standards.

“Are you done now?”

“You shouldn’t have volunteered to be a model if you don’t have the patience for it.” Kageyama clamped his mouth shut after that, eyebrows knitted together and eyes that were sharp became even sharper.

Oikawa began his sketch, getting the basic lines in first and making sure that everything was in proportion when he drew it. For someone who has always paid extra attention to detail, drawing a human figure required that much more work. Even one line out of place could ruin the whole piece for him, he was a sort of perfectionist in that sense. After getting the overall shapes down, Oikawa began with Kageyama’s head and face. He had to scrutinise the other boy to do so however, and sometimes come a little closer to catch the finer workings like the direction of his hair strands and that one cowlick he had. It took him about twenty minutes to get his face shape done and a very simple outline of his hair.

Moving onto his eyes, he had to come nearer to study them. He stared into them, allowing his eyes to follow the flow of each eyelash, to memorise the distinct angle to Kageyama’s eyes and to try and find what about them that made them so intense. He hadn’t even noticed how close he’d gotten though, until Kageyama’s eyes darted down and a small blush was visible high on his cheeks.

“Uh, Oikawa-san…”

Oikawa darted back quicker than a cat would when frightened, and he could feel his face go hot, more so when he watched Kageyama’s go redder too.

“What?” Oikawa retorted, “I pay a lot of attention to detail, I’ll have you know. And studying the specimen up close is an important part of the process. A good model wouldn’t have even a single complaint about this. In fact,” Oikawa said, some irrational part of his brain saying he should prove to Kageyama that there’s nothing significant about their proximity or the fact that Kageyama’s stark naked. He sneered as he leaned forward, placing his hand flat on Kageyama’s chest, who still didn’t break his stance, and whispered. “You shouldn’t even squirm against something like this.”

He pressed for second longer before pulling back. His hand after that never stopped tingling, and the feeling of Kageyama’s heart beating fast against his palm never faded. He narrowed his eyes, Kageyama’s face hard-set into concentration.

“I think that’s enough for today.” Kageyama instantly unravelled, uncrossing his legs and- “_Tobio-chan_!” –being a shameless nude. Oikawa covered his eyes, a complete contradiction to what he was saying just a few moments ago, and this time, he really did scream.

* * *

The following meet-ups weren’t any different. Kageyama would come to Oikawa’s dorm at ten o’clock every Wednesday, and Oikawa would have his breath taken away every time he watched him undress against the backdrop of light. The assignment was going extraordinarily well, the still-life portrait was taking shape and a masterpiece was being born. And that masterpiece was a replica of Kageyama, he didn’t know how to feel about that.

In one session, Oikawa was inspecting the lines of Kageyama’s neck, softly brushing his fingertips against the skin there, when his phone rang. Surprised that it wasn’t on silent, he sighed and went to see who was calling, telling Kageyama that he could take a break in the meantime.

It was Kuroo.

“What do you want? I was in the middle of my assignment.”

“_You mean gawking at Kageyama’s dick._” Oikawa flared up bright red, spluttering over the line to which Kuroo just chuckled. “_Just admit that you’re enjoying yourself._”

“Actually, I have him very well covered. Thank you very much,” Oikawa corrected.

“_You’re so boring_.”

“Whatever. Now why are you calling?”

“_I can’t freaking draw like this._” Oikawa raised a curious eyebrow, suspecting that karma was doing its work. “_I don’t know man, Bokuto’s high on laughing gas or something. I can’t calm him down_!” And now that Oikawa was listening out for it, he could hear the uncontrollable wheezing in the background. “_What do I do_?”

Humming, Oikawa was contemplating every option of just leaving Kuroo to his own devices and calling it even, but at the same time, he’d been meaning to go over to Kuroo’s place to borrow his magnifying glass. He considered the pros and cons.

“I’ll come over and see if I can help. I’ll be taking your magnifying glass for that.”

“Whatever floats your boat. Just come quick-“

The call ended abruptly, not before Bokuto’s shrieking into the phone. Not only was he curious, but he was also very concerned. And for a job like this, he would most likely need someone who wouldn’t get caught up in Bokuto’s antics, someone dead serious.

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa called.

“What?”

He walked in with only his boxer briefs on, dumb pout on his face as he munched on some granola bar. Since when did Oikawa give him permission to eat his food?

“Get your clothes on, we’re going to Kuroo’s place.”

“But what about your assignment?” He asked, but was already tugging on his top as he spoke. Oikawa watched how he got in both arms first, his stomach bare and abs on full display, before his head popped through. Oikawa turned away.

“We’ll do some more later.”

* * *

When they arrived there, it was like the chaotic energy was emanating from their dorm room, and the wild cackling from inside didn’t do anything to put Oikawa’s fears to rest. They could hear shouting which sounded like Kuroo’s failed attempts to get through to Bokuto and end his crazed behaviour.

Oikawa opened the door with much caution, and was almost hit in the face with paint brushes. He yelped, shutting the door to shield himself.

“What’s going on?” Kageyama questioned, sounding both uninterested and interested at the same time.

“Something weird, that’s for sure.” When he heard another crash from inside, and then more of Kuroo’s yelling, he decided he wasn’t going to put his life in that kind of danger.

“Tobio-chan, you go first.” He shoved him forward, ignoring whatever looks he was getting. Kageyama didn’t hesitate at all, as if he couldn’t sense the danger that came with entering that room.

“Pardon the intrusion.” He mumbled, and honestly, there could’ve been a zombie apocalypse and he’d still be completely unphased by his surroundings. Oikawa on the other hand, was seriously unsettled by the state of the room, and startled at Kuroo popping up in front of them.

“Oh good, you’re here. You brought Kageyama too, huh? ‘Sup.”

Kageyama nodded in greeting, and let himself in.

“What the heck, Kuroo-chan?” The guy who usually took pride in having a smart form looked as dishevelled as his untameable bed-hair. But wow, karma really knew how to dish it out.

Hearing Bokuto’s laughter through the phone was nothing compared to the loud, reverberating bellowing that shook the room now, and soon, the man himself finally made an appearance. Knowing the risk of being around Bokuto the way he was right now, especially after the fact that furniture was thrown around and that he was in his birthday suit, Oikawa rightfully avoided him and ran to take cover behind Kageyama, who seemed to be his only lifeline in this hell-ridden room.

Kageyama was in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge, probably looking for more food to eat. He took out a bottle of what looked like apple juice and placed it next to a half-filled glass of the same drink.

“We didn’t come here to raid their kitchen.”

The dolt didn’t even hear him, too busy staring at the apple juice in a daze Oikawa didn’t want to decipher. Before he could scold him again, Kuroo rushed in and held the door shut with his body weight, feet skidding on the floor as no doubt Bokuto tried to push the door open.

“Oika’a-kun! Help me!” Had he known what kind of mess he was getting himself into, Oikawa wouldn’t have come here, even if Kuroo had all the art tools in the world. Putting himself in this kind of life-or-death situation wasn’t worth any of those things. They both struggled against Bokuto’s power, and if this continued on any longer, they were sure to lose.

“Kuroo-san?”

Jolting at the thuds behind him, Kuroo whipped his head around to watch Kageyama lift up the bottle of juice so that it was in his line of sight.

“Did Bokuto-san drink this?” He didn’t know where he was getting at, but he answered him anyway, aware that Kageyama’s intelligence was unexplainable at times. Gritting his teeth, he nodded. Kageyama’s eyebrows scrunched up, and then his piercing gaze that could make anyone shiver was directed dead at Kuroo, and true to its ability, Kuroo shivered.

“This is alcoholic.”

“Wha-?“ They both gaped incredulously at Kageyama, not wanting to believe where this was all leading to.

“Bokuto-san’s drunk.”

The door swung open.

* * *

Knocked out cold on the sofa, Bokuto’s snores were the only sound in the room, but it was an improvement compared to it being his maniacal laughter. After the revelation made by Kageyama, the solution became clear now that they knew what the problem was, and soon, Bokuto was restrained to only be in one room. They locked the door and left him there until he tired himself out, the only successful way of being able to tame him when he was drunk. They had all come back in when the coast was clear to tidy up, and then Kuroo lugged Bokuto on the sofa. Now they were all catching their breaths as they too, lied around the room.

Oikawa was on the floor outstretched, gazing up at the ceiling. 

“Kuroo-chan?”

“Yeah.”

“You better throw that drink out.”

Kuroo nodded, his hair brushing against Oikawa’s forehead.

“That idiot Lev dropped it over here the other day. I thought it was apple juice.”

Staying in comfortable silence, Oikawa only noticed after a while that Kageyama was back in the kitchen again. He groaned, but at the same time, tried to hold back his laughter at just how stupid he could be sometimes.

“What the heck?”

Oikawa shook his head, his hair tickling Kuroo’s nose. “Hey, let me see your assignment.”

“Sure.” Kuroo got up with a sigh, stepping over Oikawa and trudging away. In that moment Kageyama came back munching on something again, but was obviously not looking at where he was going. The next thing Oikawa knew, a foot hit his shin and Kageyama was tumbling all over him. If Kageyama wasn’t embarrassed by that ridiculous fall, he should’ve been when he landed just inches away from Oikawa’s face. But apparently he was just concerned that he didn’t drop his food, hand purposefully raised to get his second granola bar of the day away from the floor, but that meant he was sacrificing his support and therefor was basically nose to nose with Oikawa.

Oikawa had been this close to Kageyama before, that first art session, and they’d both been flushed pink as the intimacy made something heat up inside of them. This time was no different, their limbs were tangled together, their hearts in sync as they beat fast pressed against each other, and when Kageyama realised where exactly he was, he was matching Oikawa in that bright red shade, avoiding eye contact as he attempted to get off with one hand. It was unsuccessful though, and so Oikawa had to help by pushing him off, awkwardly searching for a place that his hands could push Kageyama's body. The distance between them had increased, but just as Kageyama was about lean on his free arm to lift himself up, his elbow slid against the smooth wooden floor, and he came crashing back down.

Oikawa could see the whole thing happen in slow motion, Kageyama losing his balance, his elbow sliding, his face fast approaching. He could see it all until Kageyama came too close that only the blurry image of his blue eyes and long eyelashes filled his field of vision. His sense of sight wasn’t picking up much, but the feeling of them kissing was crystal clear. Oikawa could feel the puckered lips soft as it locked in perfectly with the shape of his own, Kageyama’s hair limp on his forehead, the taste of berry granola, and the warmth emanating from his entire body.

“Woah.” Kageyama snapped out of his trance, rolling off in one swift movement and scrambling on his feet. Oikawa’s face was burning hotter than ever before as he felt winded for the millionth time, always because of Kageyama. He brought a tentative hand up to his lips, the sensation still lingering. He kissed Tobio on the lips. He _kissed_ Tobio. _Tobio_.

Why wasn’t he mad right now? Why isn’t he grossed out? Why-?

Oh.

He…

He likes Tobio?

Wait-

What-?

How-?

Oikawa ran.

* * *

Oikawa’s end-of-year assignment sat there on his easel, an unfinished portrait boring into his soul, and he ignored it. In fact, he hadn’t even looked at the portrait since he discovered his feelings for Kageyama and rushed back to his dorm. Even just seeing a glimpse of it made butterflies dance inside Oikawa and he didn’t know what to do with them.

For as long as he could remember, Kageyama had always been there, and he hated him. He can distinctly recall the dark, murky thoughts that used to brew whenever Kageyama’s name was mentioned, but then he’d met the boy and he actually found him both annoying and entertaining. Then the rivalry started, and from a serious rivalry bloomed the prefect competitor for him. No one else could give Oikawa the thrill that came with almost being outdone or the drive and need to improve and push oneself to the limit. Before, Oikawa always considered Kageyama as someone who hindered him from being the best, now, it was because of Kageyama that he was recognised by so many established artists.

Somewhere along their shared journey together, Oikawa grew fond of the other artist. And now, he liked him. And he’s been freaking out since. He didn’t know what to do with this revelation.

Knocking on his door drew him back to reality, but he really didn’t have the energy to talk right now. He was too distraught. But whoever it was came in anyway, and Oikawa spun around to tell them to get out when he saw who it was.

He clamped his hands over his eyes, he couldn’t help the blush that crept up, or the way his heart fluttered.

“Tobio-chan, did you really just walk over here naked?”

For a second, he thought that maybe he was hallucinating, and that he’d just imagined Kageyama walk in like that. There was no answer, but then Oikawa heard footsteps approach and he held his breath.

Two hands held both his own, and now, Oikawa wished this was all just a dream.

“Oikawa-san.” Kageyama gently guided his hands away from his face, keeping his eyes locked on Oikawa as he did so, that intense gaze a unique feature of Kageyama’s that Oikawa always found difficult to capture in his portrait. He kept hold of Oikawa’s hands and then placed them both flat on his bare chest, right by his heart. “A good artist shouldn’t even squirm against something like this.” He leaned in close, his face remaining neutral except for his eyes, which burned bright sapphire. “Now, study me, Oikawa-san.” A shiver ran down his spine. He peered into those deep eyes once more, before his attention flickered down to his lips.

“If you really want me to…” Oikawa whispered, “I’ll study your lips.” Their kiss was just as beautiful as the first time, although less of an accident, the feeling of stardust and miracles on his lips as he pressed into Kageyama, deepening the kiss. And in that moment, where time seemed to stop just for them, Oikawa decided that he wouldn’t mind if his assignment didn’t get the highest mark he wanted it to, and he didn’t care if he wasn’t the best art student out there, because right now, this was the most beautiful art Oikawa had ever witnessed.

* * *

There was something about nervousness that Oikawa never knew how to deal with it, and when it came to his projects and assignments especially, that feeling would multiply tenfold. Today, he was going to find out what grade he was getting for his assignment. Both Kuroo and him bounced their legs simultaneously under the table, vibrating the entire thing but too uneasy to bother about who would mind. Finally, their teacher came round to hand back their portraits with an attached sheet giving feedback. She smiled as she handed back theirs, and they both shared a look of apprehension. Oikawa’s hands were clammy as he held the sheet in front of him, preparing himself before he turned it over to reveal his mark. He had never spent so long on an assignment before, and the theme of this particularly was his speciality, he could show off his talent of reproducing detail to the dot the most in this one. No other assignment had allowed him to find true love like this one had done. This assignment was like a photograph of Kageyama, and if she didn’t give it the highest grade, Oikawa would be furious, because Kageyama was nothing less than the best.

Oikawa turned the sheet over. His heart stopped.

_A+*_….._ 98/100_

“You got the highest mark out of your year, Oikawa. Well done.”

Kuroo clapped him on the back, jerking him out of his reverie, and he looked at the other male in disbelief.

“Dude, that’s crazy good! What the fuck!” Oikawa cracked a smile, but then it hit him, just exactly what he had achieved. He grabbed Kuroo’s arms, eyes open and body jittering with excitement.

“What the heck did you get?”

Kuroo smirked, showing him his _89/100_ and _A+*_.

“Just scraped it.”

“Scraped it? That’s fucking amazing!” He shook his friend hard, trying to make him understand what they did. What they accomplished. “We need to celebrate!”

Kuroo laughed, throwing his head back and slinging his arm around Oikawa’s shoulder, swaying him around until they nearly fell off their chairs, only to laugh some more together.

* * *

In a room full of celebrating young adults, snacks and beverages for everyone to enjoy (except Bokuto, who was not allowed anywhere near that table), Kageyama scanned the feedback sheet from where he was sitting next to Oikawa on the couch. Oikawa could tell when he got the bottom and read the mark that was there because his eyes sparkled in that way that only Kageyama’s eyes could, and he looked at Oikawa eagerly, and dare Oikawa say, proudly.

“That’s really good, Oikawa-san.”

“Of course.” He replied like that was to be expected of him, and it was true, he was expecting that of himself, especially when considering the nature of this assignment. “It’s a portrait of you, after all.”

Kageyama’s eyebrows scrunched at the compliment, like they always did, and although some people would comment on it and say that he didn’t know to take a compliment, Oikawa didn’t mind the contorted faces he would make. They were all cute in his opinion.

“It’s your drawing.” Kageyama mumbled, eyes trained on Oikawa’s. “That means the credit is yours.”

“Well, my drawing only looks good because I got to draw someone so handsome.” Oikawa laughed at Kageyama’s crumpled expression, and tried to quieten himself down so that he could hear his comeback.

“You’re handsome too. You have a nice ass.”

“Tobio!” Oikawa squealed, shoving him playfully whilst trying to divert his attention off his embarrassment.

“Get a room!” Kuroo hollered, a few shouts of encouragement for them following after. Oikawa blushed, snuggling into Kageyama’s side because, _no_, he can show affection for his boyfriend whenever he wanted to. Kageyama understood his intention, and titled Oikawa’s face to kiss him softly, before smirking at everyone’s hooting and cheering, patting Oikawa’s head to ease his shyness.

Oikawa just snuggled in more, letting Kageyama stroke him like a cat as he breathed in the scent of him. He could stay like this forever, in the comfort of his boyfriend.

And in a way, all the events that led up to this moment could be the amazing brushwork of some genius, and this end result here, was his greatest masterpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading!  
Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
